


Bad Influence

by littleheaven70



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: Wind me up and watch me go.Downloadable MP4 ishere.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Warning for a strobing cut in the first couple of seconds and flashing lights as they appear in the source.
> 
> Password: fivebyfive


End file.
